As the speed and reach of communication networks have grown, and as the tools people use to interact have become more accessible, information can now be shared and spread faster than ever before.
For example, if a user wanted to show the contents of a sensitive document to a colleague, instead of presenting a hard copy in person, the user could send a digital copy remotely using a number of platforms, such as email and phone messages.
It is known to add an expiration timer to sensitive documents so that once received or displayed, the document will automatically be deleted, ensuring that there is no remnant copy on the receiving device for later displaying or copying.